Sweeney Todd: The Demon
by Hopelesslyconfounded
Summary: Sweeney Todd is not Benjamin Barker. Never was. never will be. He met Ben in Australia and decided to finish his work for him. This is the Story of Sweeney's Life - up until the end that is.
1. Prologue

Sweeney Todd: The Demon

By: HopelesslyConfounded

Who is Sweeney Todd? All that he's done seems too much to be possible, and yet, it did happen. Why? What can drive a man to the point of murder? Where did he grow up? What were his parents like? Did he have any?

Yes. He did. Only one, that much is certain. He had no father, and barely a mother. She was a working girl you see, a whore. Sweeney was her bastard son, not wanted, just a mouth to feed. He was a growing boy, and growing boys require nourishment – so as not to die you see.

Whenever his mother went to church he went, too. He followed, talking to the gentlemen, taking appointments – for other girls as well, not just his mother. He loathed the men who came to see his mother. These men came to church with their families. Children, wives, parents. And yet, they talked to Sweeney – the whore's son, the bastard. 

He envied them their lives. They had status, wealth, power – he had nothing, was dirt. He longed to be like them, vile creatures though they were. These men were strong, grown men and their sons were fed, the best kids in town. He hated them all.

He hated them, the disgusting men. Rich, well-to-do men who would dirty themselves on lowlife women. Why would a man break his vows to have forbidden fruit – And therein lies the story of Sweeney. You see he had none, could see none, could touch none. All was Forbidden fruit, and so he fell.

It was a typical day in Bath, wet and grey. The boy ran through town on an errand for his mother. He walked through the market – one can of soup, one loaf of bread, one bottle of gin. He frowned, only one?

On his way back he paused in front of the tailor's shop – a new pair of boots were hanging in the window. He sighed, wistfully. No new boots for him. He continued on his way, thinking about the tailor and his son – The son was smart, a respected scholar.

The son was 15 – his age. Known far and wide, but only those in Bath had seen his face. Perhaps he wouldn't be missed, if replaced. No! He definitely would be missed – everyone here new him. But wasn't he leaving for Spain soon? 

So, once he left no one could tell if he went missing. Yes! That was a brilliant idea. He would go to Spain, learn the trade of Tailor and go from there. Wait!

What of his fiancé? She's going to Spain, too. She will have to die as well. The boy stop walking and looked up – he was back in front of the Tailors house. He'd come full circle, it's just as well; he should get it over with.

He walked inside, dropping his groceries at the door. Climbing over them he walked into the parlor. He strolled, completely at home, over to the fire, picking up the poker and walked into the kitchen – the fiancé was cooking dinner. With a yell he ran her through with the poker, feeling knowledge she possessed become his. The tailor's son walked in and gasped.

"What have you done?" He looked at the boy, horror filling his gaze. "Who are you?"

The boy ran forward and as the poker ran him through he spoke, "You are Bryant Chatman, and I was Sweeney Todd." 

Pulling away he smirked. He carried the poker upstairs, a satisfied smile on his face and the air of a knowledgeable tailor's son floating around him. Walking into his father's bedroom he spoke again. "Hello Father. I'm leaving earlier than I expected." His father looked up and gasped – Bryant was still holding the bloody poker and was covered in blood.

"You're not my son! You're that bastard! Where is my so-" He fell to the floor, a look of shock on his face. Bryant shook his head as he dropped the poker and walked into his bedroom.

"Father's gone daft," He smile, cruelly, "doesn't even recognize his own son!"

Bryant quickly got dressed, packed his bag and left – Spain it was then.


	2. Buddy

Sweeney Todd: The Demon

Sweeney Todd: The Demon

By: HopelesslyConfounded

_Author's note – something some of you may not understand is that when Sweeney kills someone he becomes them, so the person he is now is not Sweeney – it's Bryant Chatmin._

It had been two years, Bryant reflected as he walked down to the Union Hall, Two very informative years – most people believe what you tell them. He was now 17 and ready to move on with his life. He had a steady girlfriend, and had learned all there was to learn about art (his major). Perhaps a trip abroad would do him some good…The Americas, maybe. Maria, his girlfriend, would go with him.

As he walked through the hall he sighed, he was not satisfied with his life. He wanted more – adventure, love (Maria wasn't the one), maybe even power. Power was one thing an artist never had, and of course a tailor's son didn't have much either.

"Bryant!" he turned around, it was his best friend Jake. "Hey buddy! Whatcha doing tonight? Maria said you didn't have plans." Jake was an American – which explains his slang – 'Buddy'? Bryant smiled, Jake had so much energy.

"No, I've not got any plans. Why? Have you got some evil scheme ready to go?" Bryant smirked; Jake _always_ had a scheme at hand. Jake nodded.

"I do!" He looked at Bryant expectantly. "I have an evil scheme…" Bryant just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to explain. Oh.

"What ever could that evil scheme be?" He tapped his chin, "would you care to explain it?" Jake grinned.

"Ok, so what you and I are going to do is break into the dean's office and steal his chair." Bryan waited for him to continue.

"Wait," Bryant rubbed his forehead, "_that's_ your evil scheme?" Jake nodded. "To steal a _chair?"_ Jake sighed.

"You obviously don't see the brilliance of my plan!" Bryant shook his head. "Right. So what's going to happen is this – He cones in tomorrow and everything seems fine until he notices that there's no chair. Right? So now he thinks about what else has been taken. Money? Important papers? What? See?"

Bryant nodded. "It's a good plan."

"So you'll do it?"

Bryant sighed. "Yes."

Jake pumped his fist into the air. "Alright!" He grabbed Bryant's hand and ran off towards the dean's office, with Bryant clutching his books to his chest.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, This is all i could pump out, but i'll have more soon.

Emma A.K.A. Farg the Mighty


End file.
